Switched Reality
by Cliffdiverwarriorcat
Summary: What if Notch was evil and Herobrine was good? Random idea suck at summaries please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes I am writing ANOTHER story but still THIS WAS POPPED INTO MY HEAD RANDOMLY**

I walked around the nether fortress hoping to find quartz to finish my house i found some mining it i grinned walking back to my portal i felt something on my shoulder turning around i saw a hoard of zombie pigmen i grabbed my diamond sword slashing at them with all my might i grew tired though i sighed accepting my fate when i felt the pigmen stop fighting me i looked up at them confused when i was led to a room.

I looked around I expected to be hit by the king of the nether but was face to face with a smiling but not evilly smiling Herobrine.

"Welcome to my realm minecrafter" he said kindly I tilted my head in confusion.

"You may be wondering why I am being kind to you I cannot explain that it must be saved for a future time but you... Must keep this secret...

**Ya sorry for being so short I am really stupid with Prologues but still anyways I may accept OCs but it will be at very rare times so please dont send them in YET ok?**

**(first reviewer gets an OC)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this part is kinda separate from the plot from how it looks but dont worry it does have something to do with the story line! So I am introducing Deadtuber's character because she was the first reviewer to this story and just saying first reviewer to this story is a HUGE deal because this time ITS THE MAIN CHARACTER so i hope you enjoy!**

I galloped through the forest on my horse my dog and ocelot following me I saw them catching up to me I galloped a little harder when the one in the lead disappeared into the trees I sighed in relief until he came in front of me I took the chance and went for the cliff nearest to me and jumped the largest jump a horse could.

I saw their faces and laughed "not today!" Then I ran back to my home.

I sighed putting my horse in the stables and feeding my cat and dog.

I looked over at the small picture I had on my bedside table and smiled softly I saw the picture of me and my brother fishing for the first time and remembered what happened laughing slightly then stopped when I remembered what happened afterwards...

*memory*

"Now you two better not rush the fish they can sense what is above them" my grandfather spoke.

"I know I know!" My brother squealed in excitement.

"I feel something!" I said as I got a tug on my pole.

Then I pulled it up seeing a spider stuck to it I screamed and let my pole take me down.

"Xenovia!" My brother yelped getting pulled back by my grandfather.

"Sky we cannot control this... Her fate is up to Notch now..." My grandfather said worriedly.

I heard a voice say something to me "no it's not up to notch he has fooled everyone, your fate is up to me..."

*end of it*

I sighed at least I lived but I was down in the water for so long my family gave up on me that's why I am alone now i lay down in my bed closing my eyes.

Sky's POV

"Sparklez look out!" I yelled to my friend as he turned around and slashed a squid in the gut.

"Thanks Sky!" He yelled back as I sliced my sword through a spider taking all of the legs off.

I had always hated spiders after that one time they took my sister away from me.

I sighed in relief as the squids and spiders retreated they joined forces when they both realized they both hated me and my army.

I walked up to my room looking at the last picture that I had of my sister I smiled we looked like we were twins but we really werent.

She had black hair I had brown and she had bright yellow eyes and I had budder brown. I smiled, softly sighing

and zoned out for a bit.

"-ky! Oh my gosh what the heck what were you- oh..." Deadlox said looking at the photo:

I nodded taking my armor off and putting my sword on the pegs i hold it on and went out of the room.

I looked over at where Mitch and some recruits were they looked exhausted so I went over to them.

"What happened you all look like some run down horses?" I asked.

"We ran into a girl and chased her but she escaped over a cliff with her horse and pets" Mitch explained.

"Ok if you run into her again make sure to lead her somewhere else if you can" i replied and they all nodded curtly and went off to do their own business and jobs.

Xenovia's POV

I woke up to my cat on top of me i giggled slightly and picked her up.

I walked out to the stables feeding my horse cat and dog then setting out to go mining.

"How much longer?" I heard a voice say.

"Until we find budder of course!" Another said.

"Ok..." The first one replied.

I heard some mining of stone behind me and ran but it was too late I felt hands grab me and I was dragged away from my mining spot.

"Let me go!" I screamed.

"No our leader told us to get you if we saw you again" another reluctant voice said.

I looked over and saw the same boy with the checkered jacket holding me.

"Ugh not you again!" I whined.

"Yeah it's me again" he said doing slight jazz hands.

I heard giggling and rolled my eyes in annoyance letting myself be carried away by the group.

When they finally stopped I opened my eyes from a slight doze and looked at my surroundings. I saw a familiar but more grown up boy with ruffled brown hair dark sunglasses and his usual amulet, I couldn't believe it, after all these years, I was standing right in front of my brother.

**Yeah I cliff hanged you BUT I LPVE SUSPENSE i cant stand it BUT I LOVE IT**


End file.
